


Cesspool of Sin

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Erotic, Gay, Herzog is questioning his sexual orientation, Israel, M/M, Multi, Political, Politics, Polyamory, Shipping, Slash, yep I'm definitely going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avigdor Lieberman, Boogie Herzog, Bibi Netanyahu and Ehud Barak stumble upon some smut fics about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cesspool of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> It was taken from a prompt of if the person the Erotica was about as if they stumbled upon it and were reading it themselves. I deeply respect these men, but this is all fake and I don't mean to offend anyone :)

Avigdor Lieberman sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. It was a long day’s worth of paperwork on his desk and he needed to finish up his work. It was tiring but it was worth having the seat of power that was the Minister of Defense. He then cleared some of the paperwork off his desk and then got on his laptop. The laptop was an macbook, perfect for putting together documents and things in order. It was a nice and beautiful day outside his office and he he had to spend it inside. Luckily, he could go home to his wife anytime soon.

He then navigated down to the menu on his screen and clicked around. First on his to do list, he had to authorize paperwork for the deployment of troops on the west bank. Second, he had a cabinet meeting at nine and an important vote in the Knesset on a gun bill. Oh Avigdor loved deadlines. 

Avigdor then scrolled down to the bottom of the page and clicked on the safari browser and started surfing the web. It would be about an hour before he awaited word on the paperwork and it would be a perfect way to spend time. On the internet or updating his Twitter Page.  
Then his phone rang and he picked it up. “Abba?” A voice on the other line said. Lieberman realized the voice of his son Amos. “Hey kiddo? What are you doing?” He asked.  
“Well, it’s about an hour before Jewish History starts so I’m surfing Ao3.” His son said.  
“Ao-what?” Avigdor asked. “Archive of our own. Nearly everyone is going on that site these days. My best friend Michael said that it has some great stories on it.”  
“Oh okay.” Lieberman made a mental note to check out the site later on.  
“There’s a whole lot of stories on there. I use them to draw inspiration for my writing.” Amos said from the other end of the line.  
“Okay, you post stories on there?” Lieberman said with a puzzled look on his face.  
“Yeah, there is a whole variety of stories on there. There is even some about you and your college's.” Amos chirped cheerfully.  
“Oh I should check those out,” Avigdor said, a huge smile spreading across his face.  
“Well, some of the them may be risque so I warn you.” Amos said with a giggle.  
“Okay, but I still want to check it out.”  
“I got to go abba, class starts and my friends and I want to get coffee first.” Amos said.  
“Okay, love you son,” Lieberman clicked off the phone.  
Avigdor then turned around in his chair and opened up a new tab on safari. He carefully typed the keywords, Archive of Our Own. He then clicked search.  
“Hmm, a fan fiction site?” Avigdor muttered to himself. MOstly he thought that fan fictions were about shows and things. He clicked around for a while and then something caught his eye. It was a file on real people fiction. Political 20th-21st century. Not knowing what to expect and out of sheer curiosity, he clicked on it.  
He then navigated down, surfing through the pages of the site when something caught his eye.  
It was a story, by a user, it was called “Clothed In Scarlet.”  
Lieberman skimmed through the tags and saw that it shipped him and his boss Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu. Normally, he would stop at that because he was not gay and was very traditional. But the curiosity overwhelmed him and he clicked on the tab.  
That was a big mistake.  
He then scrolled down the page and started reading.

The Prime Minister smiled as he pushed his fellow collegue down into the bed. He then the licked his lips and kissed him. Avigdor Lieberman then smiled back and then bit into the Premier's neck, causing a slight spill of blood to cruise from Bibi's neck and stain his shirt. Bibi then pushed the Defense Minister down, prying his legs apart as he went. Avigdor then smiled and gave Bibi a good kiss. He then looked up into the eyes of his lover and then layed his head back. Bibi responded by pushing into Lieberman. Both were sweating, and Bibi's fingers were fumbling with the tie of the Defense Minister, trying to hastily undo it. Lieberman then soon bucked under the pressure of Bibi holding on to him, and when Bibi successfully removed the minister's shirt, he then planted small tender kissed up the man's chest. 

Both men had a about a decade's span of age, with the Premier being the oldest and the Defense Minister being only about eleven years in his junior. Before then, they were rivals. Both were leaning towards the right of the Political spectrum, but Lieberman was a member of the Yisrael Beiteinu Party, the far right party of Israel, and the Prime Minister, being a member of the Likud party.

They were not far apart, but soon they became close to each other, and eventually lovers. Bibi then bit into Avigdor's right nipple, thus causing a moan from him. As Bibi slid Lieberman's shirt off of him, Avigdor kissed him, and soon, Avigdor was completely naked. Avigdor relished in the comfort of the man's hands all over his body, and Bibi soon freed himself from his clothing and the two were lying there, naked, and covered only in the sheets of the bed. Bibi then gripped Avigdor's thigh and thrust forward slowly, Avigdor was taking in the beauty of having Bibi close beside him, and Bibi picked up the thrusts to allow his lover to adjust to the initial pain. The feeling of the other man inside his body was arousing, and Avigdor panted and moaned, non-verbally asking for more. Bibi's body was beaded with sweat and his then leaned over and kissed Avigdor. The feeling, despite both of their wives either left them or died, despite they had families (And god forbid if their children found out about the affair) was intoxicating. It was like a drug, and having sex is one of the things that satisfies the need for intimacy.

Avigdor thought he should stop reading, as he was strongly against homosexuality and the story appeared to be part of a whole selection of fictions about a romance between him and his boss. 

Avigdor then tensed in the penetration, and Bibi soon picked up the thrusts. The idea that sex with one's superior would be very taboo in some countries. Even if, in Israel, there is no such qualms. Bibi was breathing heavily, and Avigdor was panting hard. Bibi could feel that Avigdor was becoming hard, and he picked up the thrusts. Soon, Bibi could feel the Defense Minister's seed spraying all over both of their stomachs. Bibi then collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and tired. Netanyahu then slid under the covers nestling with Lieberman and breathing heavily. He was nearly asleep for the night, and all he could do was watch his lover slowly breathe in and out, and brush his hands through his hair.  
Bibi soon fell asleep and he was off in a land where anything was possible. He dreamt of his lovers, his dead wife finding her way into some of his dreams, but now there were only two people in the world he cared about. Which were Avigdor Lieberman and Buji Herzog.  
Bibi was awoken swiftly back to reality when he felt Avigdor kiss him on the cheek. He opened his eyes to find his younger lover nestled with him and looking at him with a look of longing.

“Well, we did the deed,” Bibi smiled. Avigdor was breathing lightly. “Yeah, and I could do it again if I could,” Avigdor smiled and kissed Bibi. “Well, there is time, we don’t have to wake up for work for about five more hours,” Bibi said with a smile. “Well, I get to sleep in because I don’t really have to go to work until about seven,” Avigdor said with a smile.  
Bibi then turned over and effectively pinned his lover to the bed. Both men were naked, and their legs were intertwined together. “You really want to do this again?” Bibi said with a seductive purr. In response, Avigdor kissed him. Bibi then moved to stroke Avigdor’s hip, and planted kissed along the other man’s neck down to his chest. Avigdor then turned over and lowered himself down to Bibi’s waist and grabbed hold of the Premier’s member. He then slowly began to suck it, taking in the head of Bibi’s member first, then sliding his lips along the edges of it. He took it in completely, all ten inches of it, and gently sucked Bibi’s dick and took the man’s balls with it. Avigdor lightly nipped the head of the member on his second time around, causing shockwaves of arousal to course through Bibi. Bibi was hard a a rock when the fourth time came around. It wasn’t before long that Bibi climaxed and the Defense Minister could feel the sticky residue squirting inside his mouth. Avigdor lapped up every bit of Bibi’s semen, and then he moved up and give Bibi is kiss, slightly wetting his lips to ask if he were invited in. Bibi then responded by letting Avigdor’s tongue make it’s way into his mouth. Bibi then wrapped his legs around his lover, pushing both of them together. Avigdor then sat up and Bibi then noticed what he was doing.

“You ready?” He asked. Avigdor smiled and then eagerly sat down, feeling the Premier’s hard dick penetrating his body. Bibi lightly thrusted into Avigdor, and Avigdor then caressed Bibi’s body and curves. The man was quite muscular, with thighs thin and tapered perfectly to his backside. Bibi then slowly thrust forward, and Avigdor was only letting him in a little at a time. Bibi then sat up and Avigdor then wrapped his legs around his body. Bibi then thrust himself deep into his Defense Minister, causing the other man to moan and groan in pleasure. Bibi was enjoying this, and Avigdor was close to climaxing. Both men caressed each other’s intimate parts, and they enjoyed the pleasure of being one with each other. The intimacy was addictive, and it was enjoyable forparties. Bibi then thrusted into Avigdor, causing the man to wince in pain but his pants and moans made it obvious that he liked the sexual contract. Bibi was sweating, and he was getting ready for the final push. When he thrusted into Avigdor one last time, a deep cry tore from his lover’s throat.  
“Benjamin!” Avigdor cried. At the mention of his name, Bibi became undone. 

Lieberman read enough. He slammed the top of the laptop down and sighed. Teengagers with their porn, he thought as he reclined in his chair. Apparently, every politician has a dirty smut fiction written about them, courtersy of dirty minded teengers.  
He hated the fact that a bunch of dirty minded teengaers would even come up with something like this. 

Later in the Knesset, they we still in deadlock on the controversial gas bill and even how to fight terror. Should we give land concessions to terrorists? The answer was always no in Lieberman’s mind. Isaac Herzog was trying to push through unity though his party, and the Labor’s ranks were still having trouble staying afloat, despite all the pro-Labor media outlets in Israel. Lieberman then twirled his pencil around in his hand and he glanced two seat down to where the Prime Minister sat. Netanyahu had a pair of reading glasses on, and he was reviewing documents over government spending and the budget. Lieberman wondered how Bibi would react if he saw all the dirty stuff on the internet about him. Later, when the meeting was adjourned for the day, Lieberman started down the hallway when he bumped into Herzog, they were on good terms with each other, but had a different viewpoints on a variety of issues. Buji was more liberal and open to new relations while Lieberman admits to himself that he is not for concessions with terrorists, especially Hamas and Iran.

“Hello Buji,” Avigdor said with a curt smile.  
“Hello Avigdor, how is it like being in the Cabinet?” Buji said with some iota of envy.  
“It’s fine. It’s a hell of a lot of work but it pays off when you’re serving your country.” Lieberman said with a smile.  
He looked into Buji’s eyes, and Buji suddenly broke the silence. “Well, I think that things are going great. My family is doing well. How about yours?”  
“They’re studying and my wife is doing fine. I’m trying to learn a bit more fluent English.” Lieberman said.  
“Well, good luck with that. I have to go, I need to meet with someone.” Buji then sauntered off. Lieberman sighed and then went the other direction.

Meanwhile, back at the office, Lieberman decided to order a cup of black coffee and relax on the couch. Yet when he couldn’t even take a nap, let alone sleep. The coffee was getting cold and he then kept on looking at his laptop. Maybe I should look a bit more on that site. One little peak couldn’t hurt, he thought to himself. No, no, you already got a taste of what’s on that site when you looked the last time. Don’t make the same mistake again Avigdor. Lieberman tried shaking these thoughts from his mind. If he were to be able to work late tonight if he had to, he had to get some rest. Double shot lattes is too unhealthy, according to his doctor. He looked at the laptop. Oh god damnit Lieberman, he thought as he got up from the couch and opened the laptop. I don’t know why I’m doing this, but this is just out of sheer curiosity, he thought to himself as he googled the site and went straight to it. He then clicked around the browser until another one of the fictions caught his eye.

“A Winter’s Eve,” He muttered to himself as he clicked the story and then started reading.

Bibi awoke to a start with pale morning sunlight coming through the window. His lovers Avigdor Liberman and Issac Herzog were sound asleep in the bed. Bibi rolled over and peeked out of the shades. He was careful not to disturb his lovers and he looked outside. It was the start of Huanakah, a sacred holiday to the Jewish people. He stood up and saw the street blanketed with snow. Bibi was naked, as he preferred sleeping au naturale and he then went over to the body mirror in the room look at his reflection.

This shocked Avigdor. His thoughts went to area of his brain and he almost barfed when he pictured the Prime Minister naked. What the hell? The Prime Minister, is in bed with me, and Herzog? Lieberman thought to himself. He scrolled down and kept reading.

He was tall for a man, a bit pudgy, but his doctor worried a bit about his weight, so Bibi went on a diet. So far he slimmed down to his normal weight. He was a regular visitor of the gym and he looked hat himself, seeing that he inherited his father's sullen cheeks and his mother's piercing brown eyes.  
He heard a stir. "Bibi? Bibi where are you?"  
He turned to see Avigdor rolling over and checking Bibi's side of the bed. The bed was a king sized bed, with silk bedsheets and a nightstand next to it. Avigdor then pulled himself up to a sitting position and was still half asleep.  
"Yes, I'm here?"  
"Oh, good, I need a change of suit. It would be odd for me to to wear the same one two days in a row, people will find something amiss."  
"I never thought you were into fashion my friend," Bibi gave a slight chuckle.  
"I'm not, but I need a new suit. I'll ask my Secretary to bring one, I'll just say we were working late and we fell asleep." Avigdor then rose and took one of Bibi's robes. He then proceeded to go to the bathroom and shower and at least make himself look decent.  
Herzog was still asleep. Sure Huanakuh was a happy time of year, but the matters of the country didn't take a day off. Even at the Yom Kippur they attacked. So as to reason, Bibi kept a pearl handled revolver in his nightstand.  
Bibi knew he had to go to work soon. Despite it being a Holy Day, threats to his country didn’t take a rest.  
Bibi then changed into a crisp pinstriped suit and he then selected one of his blue silk ties to wear to work. Buji was stirring in his sleep and he reached over and silenced his phone. He then got out of bed started getting ready.  
“Good morning, Bibi,” He said with a smile. Buji had a serious case of bedhead and he was without his glasses so he was stark blind. “Any idea where I put my glasses?”  
“You put them on the nightstand on your side of the bed.” Bibi chirped as got his hair done and shaved in the mirror.

Avigdor Lieberman was interrupted from his reading by a tap on the door. He then opened his door and there was Isaac Herzog standing there. “Hello, I’m here to give you some paperwork to fill out,” He said as he shoved a pile of papers onto Lieberman’s desk. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Buji asked. “I’m just reading.” Lieberman said curtly as he dropped back onto his laptop. “Hey, what on earth-” Buji then leaned over and scanned his eyes across the screen. “What the hell is this?” Buji asked cocking his head to one side. “This is Archive of Our Own, Buji,” Avigdor said as he gathered all the paperwork. “What the hell are you doing here?” Buji said while pulling up a chair to the computer. “I’m reading and my son directed me to this site.” Avigdor said curtly as he pulled up hair chair.  
“Well, I want to read this. If it’s good, then I want to read it.” Buji said while cleaning his glasses.

Avigdor was still sound asleep as he had no work today. He was used to sleeping in late but since he got nominated as Defense Minister, he had to get used to waking up early.  
“Avigdor, wake up,” Buji rubbed Liberman’s shoulder to get him awake. “What? Mom, I want cookies,”

“The fuck?” Buji asked squinting his eyes in the computer screen. “Am I reading this right, you, me and Bibi are--” Buji made an expression that was mixed with either laughter, disgust, and befuddlement. “My God, who would write this?” Buji said with a grimace on his face.  
“I don’t know, a dirty minded teenager maybe?” Avigdor snapped back with sarcasm. “Well, it’s quite an interesting story. I want to keep reading.” Avigdor said.  
“No, I don’t you don’t understand Avigdor, reading this makes me question my entire sexual orientation!” Buji clasped his head into his hands. “I don’t know if I’m turned on, or grossed out! It doesn’t make sense!” Herzog cried out. It was apparent to Lieberman that Buji was allowing himself to be upended by a simple little girl’s story.  
“You are fine, Buji,” Avigdor said firmly and he then placed his hands on Buji’s shoulders.  
“OKay let’s keep reading.” Avigdor said. “Well, I’m not going to listen.” Buji’s eyes the went over to the drawer with a bottle of aged Vodka and a shot glass. “May I have some, I’m a little bit uptight,” Buji said.  
Avigdor looked his direction. “Sure, have a party man,” He sighed as Buji cracked open the bottle and poured some of the liquor into a tiny shot glass. He then gulped it down and poured himself another one. “Do you have any cigarettes?” Buji asked Avigdor.  
“Sure, in the desk upper left drawer.” Avigdor kept on reading.

Bibi couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. Here was a fierce man yet he still had talked in his sleep. Sara used to accuse Bibi of talking in his sleep until she died. It still saddened Bibi to even talk about it, but life is life.  
“Eight years my friend and you still haven’t gotten used to getting up early enough to go to your job,” Bibi jested with Avigdor as he sloshed out of bed. “Hello, love,” He kissed Bibi on the cheek. Buji was getting last night’s suit on, but it he would be able to fit in Bibi’s size, he would borrow one of Bibi’s suits, as it would be awkward to show up to work in the same clothes.  
“Yawn, I still have to get up for work,” Buji looked on as Bibi started brewing the coffee for the three of them.  
At the office, Bibi was hard at work creating new policy and trying for the new gas bill to be approved by the Supreme Court.  
It was a tiresome load being the Prime Minister but it did have it’s perks.  
Buji was on the phone with his secretary and he was asking for a crisp suit to be sent over from his house.  
“Toda raba my friend,” He clicked his phone off. He was smiling and he heard that there was a controversial casino bill going through the Knesset that would legalize gambling.  
“Bringing in casinos will rake in millions of shekels of income for the state of Israel,” Bibi was saying as he sipped his coffee.  
Buji looked out the window of the Prime Minister’s residence and he watched as two school girls and a boy going their way to the Wailing Wall to pray.  
“It’s coming down really fast.” Avigdor said as the snow created a layer of frost on the bedroom window.  
Bibi looked down the window and saw the snow coming down fast. The anchor at the local news said there would be a big snowstorm tonight, so it would be perfect to just sit down infront of the fireplace with some cocoa and just relax.  
“Well, if I can’t get to the office, I’ll have to work in my study,” Bibi said as he reclined down in the sofa.

Lieberman’s train of thought was interrupted by another knock on the door. “Come in,” He sighed. It opened and the Prime Minister and Ehud Barak came in.  
“We were just talking about what to do with Gaza,” Bibi said. Ehud Barak looked at Buji.  
“He’s drunk?” Barak pointed to Buji. Damn, I forgot he was in here, Avigdor thought.  
He then looked up to see that Buji literally drained nearly half the bottle of Vodka and he didn’t show any signs of being drunk, but the alcohol would kick in soon.  
“No, but he will be soon,” Avigdor then went over to the couch and plucked the bottle out of Buji’s hand. “Oh, I was still drinking that bottle Lieberman,” He said.  
“Herzog, you’ve had your fill for now. I don’t want the press to snag a picture of you being wasted.  
Buji almost looked about to want to punch Avigdor. He got up eyes smoldering. “You’re not my boss, I’ll drink whatever I want to drink.” He snarled. He would have punched Lieberman, but Barak gave him a good look.  
“Buji, he is right. You’ve had enough to drink.” Barak said. Buji then plopped back onto the couch and sulked on it.  
“What the hell is he sad about any way?” Bibi asked.  
“He’s pissed because of a story by a random dirty minded teenager scarring him for life.” Lieberman said mockingly.  
“Well, what is the site any ways?” Barak asked.  
“It’s Archive of Our Own, come and look.” Avigdor then sat down in the chair while Bibi and Barak hovered over the computer.

“Well, I hope it ends soon, it doesn’t seem like my family is visiting for Huanakah. My kids are busy at work and my youngest is out of the country on a business trip.” Avigdor said. He looked down and his stomach rumbled. “Speaking of which, I am kind of hungry.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll have the maid make you some.” Bibi looked behind him. “Nafati!”  
A young and rather slim man with dark skin and balck hair came over. “Yes Mr. Prime Minister?”  
“Please prepare some caviar and some coffee.” Bibi asked. “Oh and some tea for Avigdor.” Bibi knew his lover wasn’t into coffee. To Avigdor, it was poison, so he preferred tea.  
“Well, I understand. Thank you Nafalti.” Bibi said in a calm voice.  
“You’re welcome sir.” Nafalti smiled and ventured from the room.  
“Bibi, I remember your wife used to mistreat the help, used to be I was scared at her. Now I kind of miss her chatter around the house.” Buji said.  
Bibi turned a blind eye to his lovers when they made jokes about his now deceased wife. Died of a heart attack due to high amounts of alcohol consumed. He kind of was still grieving for his wife, but five years have passed. Bibi was now about seventy two years old, and heading for his seventy-third birthday.  
Bibi of course, was about ten years in Avigdor’s senior, and about twelve years in Buji’s.  
Ye the chemistry between them was electric. Bibi then flopped onto his bed. “Well, I have to go to work in the private study. Call me if you need anything.” Bibi left the room with a smile.  
The Prime Minister’s study was small and cramped. Bibi had photos of his father, family and brother lined up the walls. He had the third edition of Encyclopedia: Hebranica, a collections of essays on terrorism, and more books in Hebrew, English, and Arabic. Bibi was busy pushing paperwork for the new ambitious budget plan for the government. He was pretty much used to being alone and used this study to study documents and read in peace. When his kids were younger, they would play in the study, but they’re long grown up, Avner was just appointed head of a technology company and Yair was on the board of directors for a venture capital company in the United States.  
Bibi looked down and retrieved his pair of reading glasses and studied the documents fully. It was dull and tedious work, but it had to be done for the good of the country.  
There was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Bibi said. Issac walked in with some cakes and sandwiches. “Here ya’ go. Nafalti said you like these sandwiches.” Buji said with a smile.  
“Why thank you so much Buji, come and sit.” Bibi motioned towards a leather chair and Issac eased himself into the chair. “So, how’s work?” He asked.  
Issac leaned back and took one of the sandwiches off the platter. “Exhausting. It’s pretty much a head on battle. Besides, with that tongue lashing Barak gave me over the radio, it has been more difficult to run the Labor party.” Buji sighed and leaned back into the chair.

“The heck?” Barak asked. “I’ve never given Buji a tongue lashing,” He snapped. “Well, you did once,” Bibi said. “Well, I don’t know but this story is quite intriguing. I’d read some more please.” Barak said.  
“Okay.” Avigdor said.

“Well, running Likud is no picnic either,” Bibi then reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a wooden box. He then opened it to reveal lines on fine cigars.  
“Want one?” Bibi asked with a smile.  
“No, I try to stay away from that stuff, I see what it did to Ariel Sharon and Yitzhak Rabin.” Buji shrugged.  
“I understand that, but cigars are good and don’t contain as much chemicals as cigarettes.” Bibi then pulled a lighter and the cigar filled the air with a eerie tobacco smell.  
Bibi leaned over and kissed Buji, and Buji still was adjusting his glasses. They were from the brand Guess, and they had a silver tips to them. Buji had Crizal and transitions lens put on them, so that he could see better in the dark and not have to deal with the annoyance of glare.  
“Well, I’m pretty much done for the evening. Now, we can go back and enjoy ourselves.” Bibi smiled.  
The two then went into Bibi’s room (which was connected to the study) and after making love for the next couple of hours--

Avigdor had read enough. He slammed the laptop shut and probably made the walls of the whole building tremble.  
“That is enough, I’m fine with a little bit of dirtiness, but that is just too far!” Avigdor said.  
“What, we were still reading that,” Ehud Barak said. “Well, it’s kind of hot, I’m not gay, but I’m kind of surprised at the amount of creativity the writer had for creating this. What else is on here?” Bibi asked.  
“Hold on,” Avigdor Lieberman then opened his laptop and went down to the username on the screen. He then clicked on it and was ported to a page full of stories.  
“Well, there’s stuff about celebrities and real people, but also about TV shows and movies. I thought that people only write fan fictions on TV shows and Movies, but this is weird.” Lieberman said. “Oh and there’s several about you Bibi being shipped with Saddam Hussien. In two of them, he rapes you,” Avigdor said with a curt laugh.  
“WHAT?” Bibi asked. He then took the laptop and opened it. He then scrolled down to one of the stories and clicked on it.  
He read for a few minutes and then said; “Oh my god, who the hell would write this stuff?!” Bibi asked.  
“I don’t know, teenagers who are obssesed with porn and love politics?” Barak said with a shrug. “Oh I almost forgot, there is another one where you two have sex,” Lieberman pointed to both Bibi and Ehud Barak.  
Ehud Barak was stunned. “My god, what is this madness? How comes does every fucking politician have a dirty smut fiction witten about them?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, teenagers have a lot of time on their hands so they sometimes either watch porn or write this stuff.” Avigdor said. “You want me to read it?” He added.  
“I don’t know, we can handle it, but I’m not sure if I want to read it. But I’m fine if you do.” Barak said.  
“Okay, I’d like to at least see what this kid is writing. Go ahead.” Bibi said.  
“Okay,” Avigdor said as he clicked on the story.

““Well, you could say that I smashed the opposition.” A medium sized mustached man in a suit and tie said sarcastically. “Well, do you have to be so fucking eager Ehud?” Netanyahu said, taking off his suit jacket.  
The hotel was quiet, and in that lovely five star bedroom, where two world leaders. It was after one of the trips abroad and it the two men were undressing for the night.  
“The conference was batshit insane,” Barak said smiling tossing his tie across the room.  
“But what I really want, is to get lonely with you my friend.” Barak leaned in and kissed Bibi on the lips.  
“Do you always have to be such a fucking tease Ehud?” Bibi said with a flirtatious smile. It always turned Ehud on when Bibi smiled, the corners of his lip turn upwards and his curled lip sets like in a pouting motion.  
“Well, you better watch your back man,” Ehud sat on the bed. That’s when Bibi made his move.  
Bibi then tackled Barak onto the bed and straddled him. Barak, stunned by this motion was surprised but was looking to when Netanyahu would take the lead. Barak felt the weight of Bibi on his, and his kiss enveloped them both in warmth. He then took Bibi and hoisted him on his lap. Bibi then paused for a quick moment, surprised by Barak’s sudden change in position, then quickly regained his footing by kissing on the base of the neck. Barak then started untucking Bibi’s shirt and then started sliding his hand up Bibi’s back.  
“Could you hold still?” Bibi asked sarcastically.  
The other man gave a curt grunt, then Ehud started unbuttoning Bibi’s shirt, sliding his tongue down whatever was exposed. He kept massaging Bibi’s behind and kissing his chest while unbuttoning his shirt, keeping the other man aroused and attentive. Bibi then left the shirt slide of his medium sized frame and Barak lightly nipped his left nipple. Ehud then planted soft and tender kisses up his chest, and Bibi let the kisses fall on his jawline.  
“Just touch me already,” BIbi moaned.  
“If you wish,” Barak said with a mischievous smile. He then ran his hands down Bibi’s chest and lower back, causing Bibi to instantly arch his back.  
“Uhh, yes Ehud,” Bibi said in short ragged breaths.  
Bibi then separated from Barak and took off all of his clothes. Soon, Bibi was standing full frontal to Barak. He then again straddled Barak and started to unbutton his shirt and undo his pants. Both of them embraced in a kiss and Bibi then kissed all the way down as he removed Ehud’s shirt. He then unbuttoned the other man’s pants and started fondling him.  
“Took you long e----Fuck!” Barak exclaimed.  
Bibi took him into his mouth just like that. Barak then took Bibi’s head in his hands and guided him as he enveloped his length in warmth. Bibi wet Barak’s cock with saliva, moving up and down the length. Barak moaned, and his fingers gripped the hair on Bibi’s head, not wanting it to end.  
Soon Bibi pulled away and licked his lips in a seductive manner.  
“Not so fast, we got any lube?”  
“I think so, in my bag.” Ehud said. He then slid out from his remaining clothing and haphazardly tossed it over the dresser and walked over to the stack of drawers.. He rummaged through the top one muttering to himself as he did.  
“Where is it, where is it, Got it!” Ehud then brought the slight bottle and slid next to Bibi on the bed.  
“Okay let’s go then.”  
“Okay sit back then.”  
Barak then clicked open the tube and squeezed it onto two of his fingers, rubbing it liberally on Bibi’s ass, pressing them in slowly. Bibi exhaled slowly and moaned.  
“I need you in me,” Bibi said with a smile.  
“Why?” Barak asked puzzled.  
“I want you to be rough on me. I’m not a fragile child, where’s your fight Barak?” He said smiling.  
“Okay, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Barak said with an air of concern.  
“I’ll tell you if it hurts.”  
“Okay, but you gotta promise.” Barak said.  
Ehud then squirted some lube on his hands and coated himself. He then slid into Bibi, relishing in the feeling of the other man tight around him.  
“Ready?” Ehud asked Bibi.  
“I’m fine.” Ehud then started pushing into Bibi fast and hard, mentally reassuring himself he didn’t have to hold back.  
“Fuck! Keep going!” Bibi said. Barak mercilessly pushed into him, holding nothing back. Both men were breathing hard and fast, and Barak leaned over and softly bit into Netanyahu’s neck, leaving marks that were sure to be visible the next day.  
He then picked up the pace of his thrusts, Bibi then wrapped his legs around Barak’s body, Ehud’s hand then reached down and intertwined with Bibi’s. Bibi then dug his fingers into mattress, a sign that he wanted more.  
Ehud could tell he was hitting the right spot by Bibi’s uncontrollable moans and groans.  
“Look at you, whining like the little man slut that you are.” Ehud purred.  
Netanyahu’s eyes met his, sometimes opening and closing.  
“Yes, I am your little man-slut.” Bibi moaned. A cry tore from his throat as Barak rocked into him. Barak’s cock then hit Bibi’s prostate once or twice between the thrusts, and he could hear the other man moaning various things in english.  
“I’m going to let this whole hotel know you’re mine, Bibi,” Barak then picked up his thrusts, and felt that both of them were getting ready to climax. He looked at Bibi and he saw a look of helplessness. He loved seeing Bibi unravel in front of him.  
His hands reached down to stroke Bibi in between his legs and fondle him. Bibi then reached his peak and he came all over their stomachs, whiel screaming profanities in a language that Ehud barely even knew.  
Bibi’s cry of release caused Ehud to become undone and spilled himself into Bibi.. Ehud then collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.  
Bibi then grabbed one of the sheets and started wiping himself down with it. “You know someone’s going to find that?” Ehud said teasingly.  
“Meh, it’s nothing. Besides, I don’t care right now,” Bibi smiled.  
“Eh it’s fine Bibi,” Ehud then brushed a hair from Netanyahu’s face. They both kissed, not caring about what other people would think and for once, they seemed endless.  
Both men were lying side by side together in the kind sized bed, naked and their bodies pressed together.  
They both just laid there, keeping their eyes on each other until one of them fell asleep. Barak then wrapped his arms around Bibi, and ran his fingers through his grey hair. He was asleep and looked to be tranquil. The lines of age all seemed to vanish in the healing process of sleep.  
The next morning, Ehud woke up and Bibi was still asleep. Both of their hands were intertwined together and Ehud then planted a kiss on Bibi’s forehead. Bibi slowly woke up his brown eyes glistened in the sunlight. “Hey Ehud,” He said with a smile.  
Barak nestled up the the Prime Minister. “It’s nice in here,” He said with a smile. “I could just lay here with you all day.” He said with a smile.  
“What time is it?” Bibi asked.  
“We got another two hours. We could do it again if you’d like?” Ehud smiled.  
“Nah, after what you did you to me, I probably won’t be able to walk straight for two days, or even sit down.” Bibi guffawed.  
“Sorry,” Ehud said, a pang of guilt hitting him.  
“Ehud last night was hot, we’re doing that again,” Bibi said with a smile.  
“Hopefully, that’ll be in the near future.” Ehud then glanced at the marks he left ob Bibi’s neck. “Bibi, you might want to cover those up.” He smiled. “Eh I want everyone know I got some.”  
“That’s probably not-”  
“I’m messing with you Ehud!” Bibi-”

Ehud then slammed the laptop down. “God that was gross!” Barak said. “Just letting you know, I’ll never have sex with you Bibi!” He said.  
“Well, I reciprocate those feelings!” Bibi said.  
“You guys see? I told you that these sites make you question one’ sexual orientation!” Buji said.  
‘Hold on we’re not questioning our sexual orientations, and you’re straight Buji!” Barak said.  
“Well, the story turned me on, and I’m suprised I didn’t get a boner just from listening to it. I mean, you two? Having sex? Please, but this is normally stuff that girls and women masterbate to, not men!” Buji was half laughing and half sobbing.  
“Well, we can all agree that visiting this site was a huge mistake. So lets just put this behind us and pretend like this never happened. What we just saw doesn’t leave this room. Everyone clear on that?” Lieberman said.  
“Yep, we’re clear.” Bibi said.  
“I can’t wait to go home and pour myself a drink. I’ll need a hell of a lot of achohol to wash this down.” Ehud Barak siad.  
“Well, I’m doing the same thing,” Bibi said. “Now to just get this by Sara before she find out.” He sighed as he walked out of the room.  
Barak then helped Buji up and took him out of the office. Lieberman was alone in his office.  
“Well, I’m just thankful that I finally got some peace alone.” He said. He then picked up the stack of papers and went back to work.


End file.
